Mystic Dragon
by xXAntzXx
Summary: A boy hears about Kaiba's first defeat and makes a vow to beat the boy who did so - Yugi Mouto. My 1st real fic, please R&R.
1. The Contest

Hey everyone this is my first real fic! I hope you like, and please review, thanx!  
  
DISCLAIMER THINGY: Duel Monsters, sadly, ain't mine and neither are the names off of Yu-Gi-Oh! Only some off the people are owned by me, but there's just people with names . . .lol.  
  
Here it is:  
  
Chapter 1 - The Contest  
  
"What? Kaiba? Seto Kiaba? Defeated by Yugi? Who the hell is that?" James yelled at the TV. "Calm down, Jamesy, it's not the end of the world, you know," his mom said softly. "Probably is for Kaiba . . . I'm making a vow, Mom!" "Oh, and what vow is that?" "To make a really strong deck and defeat this Yugi character!" "Well, Good luck, honey." "Okay mom can I have my one fifty bucks now?" "For what?" "To buy cards! Jack said he'd get some in today." "Fine but don't complain that you have no money later." "Don't worry!" James was 5'2 (kinda short for his age), blonde hair and green eyes. All his friends called him Jim.  
  
Jim hopped on his bike and headed toward the local Duel Monsters shop. He was determined to get all the best cards Jack, the owner, had and create the best deck ever. "Man, I hope he has some good cards," he thought to himself. When Jim got there, he locked up his bike and walked in to the store. "Well hi there, Jim," Jack said when he heard the bell rang on the door. "Got any knew cards in stock, Jack?" Jim replied. "Shipment just came in. You wanna trade?" "And buy." "Well how much you got? Good cards aren't cheap, you know." "I know. I've saved up. One fifty." "Wow that'll buy you quite a few good cards." "Yup."  
  
Jim looked around. He picked up some pretty cards but there weren't many there that we quite what he was looking for. Then something caught his eye. "A Red Eyes?" he said. "Where?" yelped Jack as he got up and went to look. "Whoa I didn't know I got that in." "How much for it, Jack?" "Um, well I don't know . . ." "Please I really need that card!" "Oh alright, how about twenty?" "Twenty? Really? Awesome! Thanks, Jack!" "Is that all?" "Nah, I think I'll look around for a bit more."  
  
"So you have your Red Eyes, a Giant Soldier Of Stone, Gaia, Trap Hole, Dark Hole, Celtic Guardian, Deck Destruction, Polymerization, Curse Of Dragon, Raigki, and Gaia The Dragon Champion? My, my that's a lot. One Fifty bucks will pay for all this. Well maybe you shouldn't spend one fifty on just cards?" Jack told Jim. "Oh ya I know I intend to trade, too." "Alright, show me your cards." After the trading a paying had been done, Jim headed for the door. While he was unlocking his bike, Jack ran up to him. "Jim, I forgot to give you these!" He handed Jim a piece of paper. "What's this?" he questioned. "Read It!" Jim looked at the paper. It read:  
  
BUILD YOUR OWN CARD CONTEST!  
  
MUST HAVE ATT/DEF POINTS, NAME, PICTURE, TYPE, ELEMENT, AND IF IT IS EFFECT, FUSION, OR SUMMON.  
  
WRITE ON A PIECE OF PAPER WHAT CARD YOU WANT IF YOU WIN  
  
IF YOU DO WIN, WE WILL MAKE AN EXTRA ONE WITH A GOLD BORDER WITH YOUR NAME ON IT  
  
GOOD LUCK!  
  
Bring all your entries to your local Duel Monsters shop.  
  
"Oh man, sweet!" Jim cried anxiously. "I knew you'd like it," replied Jack, "Now go home and start creating! I want you to Win!" Jim went home and starting drawing all sorts of monsters. Then he came up with it. It was the. . .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . 


	2. The Mystic Dragon

Hey everyone this is my first real fic! I hope you like, and please review, thanx!  
  
1 DISCLAIMER THINGY: Duel Monsters, sadly, ain't mine and neither are the names off of Yu-Gi-Oh! Only some off the people are owned by me, but there's just people with names . . .lol.  
  
2 Kay everyone I got done the second chapter . . . Hope you like:  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 2 – The Mystic Dragon  
  
Jim looked at his drawing. It was a dragon that looked somewhat like a cross between a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Red Eyes Black Dragon, except not quite. It was a dark blue, and the left eye blue while the right eye red. It had it's mouth open and was charging for it's Ancient Blast attack. The dragon walked on all fours, and had three whip-like tails with sharp blades on its back. It had wings and was capable of flying. It had spikes lining from the top of his head to the end of his tail, where there was a large blade. It was shown flying through a raging storm over an ocean.  
  
"I like, I like," Jim said to himself while looking over his picture. Then he wrote down:  
  
Name: Mystic Dragon  
  
Element: Wind  
  
Level: 8 Stars  
  
[Fusion/Dragon]  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon" + "Red Eyes Black Dragon"  
  
ATK/ 4500 DEF/ 3500  
  
I want a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
He inked & coloured his picture and stapled it to the paper. Then he put it on his nightstand and went to fix up his deck. His deck was an all- round deck with some really good monsters and magic cards in it. After he added the cards he got he called his friend. "Hello?" spoke a female voice. "Is Ant there?" he asked politely. "Yes he is." "Hey whatsup," a teenage boy replied. "Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and maybe have some duels. I got some knew cards and I want to test my deck." Jim explained. "Alright hold on I'll ask." "Kay." Jim waited a few seconds and the Ant came back, "Ya I'll be there in a few." "Aight c'ya!"  
  
'DING DONG!' the doorbell rang. Jim opened up the door. "You brought your cards with you, right?" he asked as Ant walked in. "Oh no I forgot them!" he replied with a slight smirk. "Ha ha, very funny. Okay let's go to the table." They each shuffled their deck and drew 5 cards. Jim had Gaia in his hand, Reborn the Monster, Sogen, Wall of Illusion, and Reinforcements. It was his turn so he drew. He drew a Raigki. He then played Wall of Illusion face-down in defense mode and also played the trap card Reinforcements face-down in defense mode. "My turn is over," he announced.  
  
Ant played a face-down card in defense mode and also played two face- down magic/trap cards. "My turn is over," he reported. "Hmmmmm," Jim thought aloud when he drew his Polymerzation. He played down his Sogen "I'll play Gaia the fierce night, in attack mode, attacking you face-down card." He announced. Ant flipped over the Mystical Elf and sent it to the graveyard. Ant drew a card and played the Dark Magician in attack mode and attacked Gaia. "I activate Reinforcements, raising Gaia's attack points to 3000, destroying the Dark Magician and taking away 500 life points from you." Jim said confidently. "Ah!" Ant cried when he sent Dark Magician to the graveyard. Ant's life points were now at 1500. Jim drew Monster Reborn and ended his turn. Ant thought for a bit, then said, "I'll play this card face-down in defense mode and I'll play Swords of Revealing Light, and also a face-down magic card."  
  
The duel continued on until both Ant and Jim were at 400 Life Points. It was Ant's turn, and he had his Neo The Magic Swordsman and the Axe Raider both in attack mode on the field. He used his Axe Raider to attack, but then Jim activated Mirror Force, destroying Axe Raider. Ant ended his turn after he played Dark Hole, wiping out his monster and Jim's Flame Swordsman and Armored Lizard. Jim drew, and waiting a few seconds before looking at the card. He slowly turned it and there it was, the Red Eyes Black Dragon! He played it down, along with a Dragon Treasure, then attacked Ant's Life Points, wiping them out. "Yeah! My deck rules!" Jim yelled. "Dude, where'd you get that card?" Ant asked in awe. "Jack's place. I also got some other really good ones like Gaia and Dark Hole." "Awesome." "Oh yeah and I believe I shall be getting two new cards, well if I win, that is." "Win? Win what?" "Nevermind, I said two much." "No, please tell me!" "Hold on, okay." "Yeah!" Jim went upstairs and grabbed the papers. He brought them down and showed them to Ant. "Alright, sweet!" He said and he flipped the page, "Oh my god, what the hell is this thing? It's killer!" "I'm glad you like it, now go home I gotta have a shower," Jim told him. "Aight c'ya tommorow at school!" "Well I'm glad you wanna go to school, but I'm afraid it ain't open on Saturdays!" Jim yelled out the door. "D'oh!"  
  
Six to Eight Days later . . .  
  
"Honey, there's something in the mail for you!" shouted Jim's mom. "Huh? Who would send a letter to me. I don't know anyone that doesn't live far enough away that they can't call . . ." he wondered to himself. He was still dazed when got to the phone. "Ant? You won't believe it . . ."  
  
"This card is gonna rule! I can't believe your card got picked out of the millions of people out there. Man, your good," Ant said anxiously. "The Mystic Dragon . . . my very own one-of-a-kind card, and a Blue Eyes to boot! Man, you can count I'll be packin' this shit in my deck for the tourny," he half-told Antm half-told himself.  
  
It's just a few weeks until the tournament and Ant's already practicing strategies and combos. The day of the tourny will come . . .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
Alright! This one was long. If enough people want me to continue, I will. But it will either be very soon or in two week as I have a 4-day trip to Ottawa (I live 10 hours away) next week.) 


End file.
